Nosotros
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Porqué después de todo, no has olvidado ese nosotros que existía antes de HOMRA, ¿Verdad? SaruMi.


**Nosotros.**

* * *

**1-Saruhiko Fushimi.**

Mi-sa-ki~ respóndeme una pregunta, ¿has olvidado ese nosotros que había antes? Ese nosotros, antes de pertenecer a HOMRA.

¿Lo has olvidado, cierto? Aquellos días donde ambos reíamos como idiotas, sentándonos en esa esquina donde un día…Mikoto Souh… te robo de mi lado.

Escucha Mi-sa-ki~, no hubo dolor más grande en mi que tenerme que separarme de tú lado; pero fue tal vez la mejor decisión que haya tomado, ya no existía ese nosotros ahora todo tú mundo era HOMRA y Mikoto, yo ya no podía pertenecer a tú lado por más que lo quisiera, por más que lo intentara para ti siempre estaba en él principio y en el final.

Duele, duele pensar como por mucho tiempo te tuve a mi lado y después, en un día, en un minuto te perdí de mi lado. Quería estar contigo, decirte lo mucho que quería estar a tú lado, pero no pude hacerlo, mi fuerza de voluntad era muy poca para decirte: quiero regresar a aquellos días, en esos días donde solo nos encontrábamos los dos, donde ambos enfrentábamos las tempestades juntos.

Sin embargo, se que ya no puedo regresar a esos días donde fui verdaderamente feliz.

Lo siento Misaki, siento amarte tanto. Pero, si tú me puedes odiarr tanto como admiras a Mikoto, entonces…yo soy verdaderamente feliz, porque…a pesar e todo, puedes tener una emoción por mí. Un sentimiento tan grande como el que yo tengo por ti.

Ne~, Mi-sa-ki ¿de verdad has olvidado ese **nosotros **que había antes de HOMRA?

* * *

**2. Misaki Yata.**

¡Estúpido mono! ¡Maldito seas, maldición! ¡Lo pude esperar de todos, pero jamás de ti! ¡Idiota, idiota…i-idiota!

Maldición…

Saru….

L-Lo siento….

.

.

.

…p-por favor…._vuelve…_

Nada es igual si tú no estas a mi lado, Saru. Te extraño,…extraño sentir tu presencia…tú mano sobre la mía cuando se rozaban sin querer al jugar videojuegos, o al tomar de la misma botella de soda.

Pero se que o puedo regresar a aquellos tiempos donde yo era inmensamente feliz, teniéndote a mi lado,...junto con HOMRA y…y Mikoto-san.

Saru, ¿Qué paso? Es lo que siempre pasaba en mi cabeza des de que te fuiste al sector 4, ¿Qué te volvió así? Pensé ingenuamente que todo estaba bien, que ahora que teníamos un lugar al cual pertenecer, todo estaría bien. Por que Mikoto-san y todo HOMRA estaban a nuestro lado, porque podíamos reír como idiotas sin preocuparnos de nada…pensé que eso te llenaba tanto como a mi pero me equivoque, tú no sentías esa calidez como yo la sentía.

¿Desde cuando comenzamos a distanciarnos tanto? Siempre nos contábamos todo, cualquier cosa…incluso por más absurda que fuera. Y, aún a pesar de tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos…jamás pude ver atreves de ti.

Dime Saru… ¿acaso fue un error mío?... tal vez fue algo que hice, y jamás tuve la capacidad de verlo…si es así lo siento…

Pero…por favor Saru…_regresemos a la época, donde los dos éramos felices…_

_Aquella época donde…había un nosotros._

* * *

**3. Tú y yo= nosotros.**

El viento mueve suavemente los cabellos de ambos, Saruhiko lo mira y sonríe mientras Yata le ríe entre dientes y golpea suavemente su hombro con su puño.

Ambos miran hacía donde comienza a ocultase el sol, sentándose en el pasto que esta bañado en pétalos de cerezo, Saruhiko lo mira mientras Misaki sigue mirando hacia el frente hasta que siente una mano posarse en su cabello, Fushimi le ha quitado un pétalo que estaba en su cabello.

Ambos se sonríen para segundos después quedarse perdidos en la mirada del otro, mirándose con aquellos destellos que cada uno sabía interpretar a su manera.

El viento vuelve a soplar, haciendo que los pétalos se levanten del suelo y revoloteen a sus lados. Vuelven a sonreírse, y Saruhiko toma el mentón de Misaki, para después con la otra mano acariciar su cabello, sin separar la mirada de sus ojos comienza a bajar lentamente la cara mientras ambos tienen un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues están consientes de lo que pasara.

—Te amo…Saru.

No dice nada más, puesto que Saruhiko ha tomado sus labios presos en un beso.

—.—.—.—

Claro, es de esperarse que Misaki jamás dijera eso, después de todo estamos hablando de un chico que ni siquiera puede hablarle a una chica sin estar completamente sonrojado.

Mi-sa-ki~, de alguna forma hare que me devuelvan de una vez…una tarde junto a ti; ya que tú y yo, estamos conectados por un lazo irrompible…

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**;A; ¡Dios, me puso triste esta historia! ;A;! Me identifique mucho con el pensamiento de Saru-baka-mono! XD Y pues como verán el de Misa-chan casi no me salió bien :3 Aunque me gusto como comenzó.**

**Ojala que les haya gustado :D**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
